Desejos
by Inoue Taisho
Summary: OneShot.Rin tem uma enorme 'necessidade' no meio da noite e só Seshoumaru, seu marido, pode resolver esse problema!Leiam, se divirtam e deixem reviews!


_Um creme branco delicioso, ela nadava naquilo, parecia que estava num oceano de...limão!Estava se deliciando com tudo aquilo, olhou ao redor e estava literalmente DENTRO de uma torta de limão!_

_De repente ela viu que aquele mar de creme de limão estava secando e ela não podia fazer nada_

_-não , eu ainda querooo, nãããããooooooooooo!_

**Residência Taisho 2:30 da manhã**

_Ela acordou e viu que era só um sonho, ficou triste então viu um par de olhos âmbar lhe encarando_

-Você está bem, Rin?

-Huuum Sesshy eu...não eu não to bem!

-Alguma coisa com o bebê, está sentindo alguma dor??

_Então ela olhou para o marido, era um belo homem grande, charmoso, maravilhoso como marido e amante, eles estavam casados a 3 anos e há 3 meses ela estava esperando o primeiro filho do casal, ela sempre fora uma ótima esposa nunca desobedeceu a ele por mais que quisesse, aqueles olhos âmbar causavam medo em todos e uma hipnose nela, já estava na hora de fazer o seu amado 'Sesshy' sofrer um pouco não?!_

-Ei, te pergunto pela 4° vez o que é que você está sentindo?_ele a encarou frio como sempre_

-Eu to sentindo..._deu um suspiro_

-O que?

-Eu quero comer torta de limão!

-¬¬'

-Não, não OUSE fazer essa cara, eu preciso MUITO de uma fatia ENORME de torta de limão, então já que você está acordado você podia ir naquela delicatessen lá perto da editora, ela é 24 hs. E tem cada torta que é um sonho!

-Você não está me pedindo pra eu ir perto do seu trabalho a uma hora dessas pra comprar uma torta está?_então ele a encarou com aquele olhar que deixaria qualquer um morrendo de medo._

-Sim estou, eu nunca te peço nada e agora que estou morrendo de desejo você simplesmente me nega?

-Você tá morrendo de desejo?_Ele a olhou e deu um sorriso safado, aquele sorriso que só ela via_

-Não me venha com essas suas insinuações, meu desejo é de torta de limão, vamos levanta e vai comprar logo essa torta!

-não

-Ah você não vai comprar?

-não

-Oh tudo bem, eu vou então...

_Ele segurou o franzino corpo da esposa pela cintura no momento em que ela estava se levantando_

-não, você não vai sair a essa hora, sozinha pela cidade

-E quem é você pra dizer isso?_ela era a única pessoa do mundo que o encarava daquela maneira, talvez por isso a amasse, ela não tinha medo dele_

-seu marido?!

-ahhh um marido que se nega a levantar o traseiro da cama pra ir satisfazer um desejo da esposa?!

-Eu posso satisfazer desejos seus e meus aqui na cama mesmo.

_Ela queria rir, o marido tem um apetite sexual voraz e talvez por isso ainda não tinha virado e dormido ignorando o desejo dela._

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, você compra minha torta e quando voltar nós _conversamos_.

-não, eu quero você agora e sem torta de limão.

-Se não comprar minha torta eu não farei nada com você...

_Ele cansou, não queria discutir com ela deitou e virou-se para dormir_

_­_-... por 3 meses.

_Ele virou e a encarou da forma mais mortífera que podia, que brincadeira era aquela?_

-Sexo é uma função da esposa sabia?há desejos que são satisfeitos numa cama de casal!Quer fazer uma greve de sexo?

-E ajudar a esposa a ter uma gravidez saudável é função do marido, sem contar que não quero que minha filha nasça com cara de torta de limão!

-nosso filhO

-menina

-menino

-menina

-menino

-Enfim, vai comprar a torta ou não?

_Ele desistiu, nunca imaginou se curvando a nenhuma mulher e aquela baixinha que mal alcançava seu ombro com cara de menina sapeca fazia o que bem queria com ele._

-você venceu. _Ele ainda lhe lançou um olhar frio, que ela nem percebeu por estar muito feliz com a ideia de satisfazer seu desejo._

_Ele chegou a maldita delicatessen e pediu a atendente uma torta de limão_

-Senhor infelizmente nossa ultima torta de limão foi vendida alguns minutos atrás

_Caralho!ele pestanejou mentalmente agora teria que atravessar a cidade pra encontrar outra delicatessen aberta, saiu a toda velocidade e partiu em sua 'jornada'_

**Residência dos Taisho 4:55 da manhã**

-Seshhhhyyyyy!Você chegou, nossa que torta linda!!

-...

-Você ta bem amor?

-NÃO!EU ANDEI A CIDADE INTEIRA, PASSEI DUAS HORAS DE LUGAR EM LUGAR ATÉ ACHAR ESSA MALDITA TORTA!

_Ela fez uma carinha chorosa, aquela carinha que ele não resistia_

-Tá tudo bem,-_deu um beijinho nela _- coma sua torta ela parece estar muito boa...

-Você quer um pedaço? *.*

-não, mas assim que você terminar quero você

_Ela sempre se espantava quando ele a olhava frio, com um sorrisinho diabólico no rosto e dizia essas coisas, ela já sabia a sequência ; não iria dormir tão cedo._

_­comeu a torta inteira sob o olhar curioso de Sesshoumaru._

_**30 minutos depois**_

- Terminou?

-...sim

-porque você tá com essa cara estranha?

-Eu acho que....eu não to me sentindo bem....

-É algo com o bebê?

-não é uma imensa vontade de...

_Quase não deu tempo, aquela era a sequência lógica, depois de se entupir de comida ela corria ao banheiro e vomitava, estava assim desde que engravidou..._

**Alguns minutos depois**

-Ai Sesshy, que sensação horrível...

-Você está bem?

-Um pouco...cansada

_.ele virou-se e então viu que ela dormiu quase que instantaneamente pestanejou mentalmente, e seus desejos como ficavam?!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**oi gentchy O/**

**Essa é minha 2° fic, minha 1° de Inuyasha, saiu assim bem rapidinho de uma ideia boba que me surgiu, espero que gostem!**

**Estou com uma ideia de fazer várias OneShots com os casais desse anime perfeito que é InuYasha se receber boas reviews nessa fic, postarei outras com InuxKag MirxSan e com esse casal simplesmente LINDO que é SesshyxRin!A ideia é fazer OneShots com situações bobas e tragi-comicas na vida de casais de nossa era :P  
**

**Reviews me deixaram feliz ok?!**

**beijos.  
**


End file.
